Frozen Revival
by SamoaCookie
Summary: All was well on Earth once; that is until the mysterious Saiyan Gazpacho and his sons land on the little blue planet. The Z-fighters are naturally curious about them but Gazpacho is reluctant to let the other Saiyans close.


Frozen Revival

**I really shouldn't do this but I had to get this off my chest! I thought it was so brilliant!**

Prologue

Deep in the outer reaches of space, in a laboratory. A machine that bared a striking resemblance to a space pod began to whistle and blink red.

A female computer voice then announced in monotone "_INCUBATION POD NO.1 COMPLETE…ALL VITAL SIGNS STABLIZED…BEGIN DEPRESORATION SEQUENCE_".

A dark figure of whom have been skulking in a corner, dashed over to the incubation pod that was now angrily hissing steam "At last!" the silhouette stepped into the florescent lighting, revealing it to be a man in his early thirties. His hair was brown in a high and tight style, and a neatly kept beard and mustache. Brown colored armor, and a white cape with matching gloves and boots were his attire. Excitement was blossoming in his beetle black eyes as the incubation pod's door opened to reveal a tiny wet, fetal form.

"Magnificent" he whispered picking up the delicate bundle "it's finally born all those years of humiliating failures have finally given fruit to my genius!" he sang wrapping it up in a soft baby blanket.

"Congratulations master Duror" a purple reptilian stooge said who had been standing by the automatic door.

"Pak, wake Gazpacho up and bring him here immediately" Duror demanded.

"Yes sir, right away!" Pak bowed shortly and dashed away to fulfill his duty.

Duror leaned against the cold examination table that stood in the middle of his laboratory and took the time to study his creation. It was a little baby boy, his supple skin held the faintest shade of pink, his eyes were black in color like his own, and the fragile monkey like tail was a deep blue in color. Five years, that's how long it had taken to perfect the little life he now held in his hands, and from this little life many more would come. "And when that day come,s the Saiyan race will be reborn anew".

The lab door swished open to reveal a young male Saiyan in his late teens. This was Gazpacho, Duror's only son.

Gazpacho was a rather attractive youth with long spikey black hair that came to rest about his shoulders. His body was built as was typical for his species, and possessed a swaying sienna brown tail. For the moment he was only dressed in a pair of white sweat pants that draped about his slightly curved hips "Father, you wanted to see me" he spoke wiping sleep from his eye.

"Come here Gazpacho" the older Saiyan said representing the bundle to show his son "the first baby of the new Saiyan race has been born at last".

All traces of sleep in Gazpacho's mind were gone now. Taking the baby boy carefully from his father's grip, the teen held the little life close to his bare chest "He's…beautiful".

"This is but the beginning, we shall proceed with another extraction tomorrow morning" Duror stated brushing past the two and heading towards the door. Pausing a moment, he looked back at his only son and said "9:00, don't make me come find you Gazpacho".

Gazpacho suppressed a nervous shiver "Y-yes…good night father" the young Saiyan let loose a long suffering sigh and peered down at the newborn with a wry smile. Ever since the moment he hit puberty, Gazpacho had to endure what his father called 'extractions', it was always horrible and painful. But Duror would always say that it for science and for the rebirth of the saiyan race-it wasn't supposed to feel good. And the experience always left him feeling so disgusting...was this all he would ever amount to? What was stopping him from leaving that horrid saiyan who sired him and taking the baby with him?

"Oh right..." he thought glumly "I can't make it out there...I ain't strong in the least bit-a submissive male from a extinct species, slave traders would jump at the chance to catch me, and what would become of the baby?...I'll have to endure. At least for now".

"I guess you need a name huh?" he thought for a moment "I know, I'll call you Phaal" the baby trilled happily and touched Gazpacho's nose "Phaal it is then" he softly laughed.

Walking back to his small room, Gazpacho laid down on his bed with baby Phaal on his chest. The little newborn was already exhausted and was already fast asleep "Sweet dreams" Gazpacho whispered "when you grow up, you'll be a mighty Saiyan warrior...and then, we can live wherever we want...and do what ever we want...one day..." not knowing that the little one's birth would be the first step to a great corner stone.

END CHAPTER

**And done! Tell me what you think huh? Great huh? I think so! Review me dammit!**


End file.
